


This Song is Never going to get Recorded.

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Roughhousing, but like kinda fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: Ninja Brian is somewhat good at suppressing his feelings.





	This Song is Never going to get Recorded.

Ninja Brian was fiddling around with some cables for his keyboard when Danny came in.

"Sorry I'm late Ninja Bri," He says, "I was receiving an epic beej."  
There is a long pause of silence before Danny continues.

"Who am I kidding. I'm not sorry!" A smug grin forms on his face, as he thinks about it; deeply.  
Ninja Brian just stands there, in silence, not moving at all. Danny turns to mess with his microphone stand, completely ignoring the anger in Ninja Brian's eyes. But as he turns back around, Brian is quick to avoid Danny's gaze.

"Are we fucking starting? Or are you just gonna fucking stand there like an idiot?" Danny exclaims, startling Ninja Brian in the process.  
All Ninja Brian can do is stare. His piercing blue eyes staring deep into Danny's brown ones.

"The fuck are you staring at, Ninja Bri?" He steps forward and shoves his shoulder. Brian just stands there, completely shocked. He isn't used to people hurting him like this; so Ninja Brian pushes back. Hard enough that Danny stumbles, knocking into the microphone.

"What the fuck is your problem, dude?" At this point Danny was getting annoyed. He was already at least an hour late. All he wanted to do was hurry up and get this new song recorded. Danny stretched his arm in front of him and pushed Ninja Brian again, but this time, the ribbon on his cape got caught on the microphone stand.

He fell.

Tumbling onto Brian, who also crashed to the floor.

“Argh!“ Danny groaned, with closed eyes, rubbing his hand across his forehead. There is definitely going to be a bruise there later on, he thought. But upon opening his eyes, he saw what caused the pain. Ninja Brian’s forehead, just mere inches away from his own, which lead to their mouths being closer than anticipated.  
Ninja Brian seized the opportunity. He forced his lips upon Danny’s.

“Mmmf-“ A burst of sound interrupted the quiet space between them, but as quick as it started, it was cut off. To much of Ninja Brian’s amazement, after the initial shock of it all, Danny relaxed into the kiss. Only moving his hand to force the Ninja away so he could breathe.

“Ninja Bri…” Danny spoke softly, “I-I didn’t know you felt this way…” His eyes searched the intense blue ones staring back at him. All he could see was love.

‘I’m sorry’ Ninja Brian signed as he looked away.  
Danny grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look back at him.

“What are you sorry for? Hmm?” He questioned. “You don’t think I’ve been waiting for this moment too?”  
Ninja Brian’s eyes went wide, he looked at Danny in disbelief.

‘You’re not playing a trick on me, are you? ‘Cause that would be a serious dick move.’

“What? No! Of course not!” Dan exclaimed, sitting up from his position, which lead him to be straddling the Ninja.

A blush crept up on Ninja Brian’s face, starting from the tips of his ears. He prayed that Danny couldn’t see it. He would make fun of him for years! Ninja’s aren’t supposed to blush!

“Aww~ Are you blushing?” Danny teased.

‘No.’ He signed.

“Yes you are~ Is it because we’re in such a compromising position?” Danny enunciated his question by swivelling his hips in small circles, causing something to grow and harden in the Ninja’s pants.

‘Stop, Danny. We have a song to record.’ Ninja Brian interrupted.

“The song can wait, and you know it.” Danny stated and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
